Atlas Emberstone
Name':'' Atlas Emberstone 'Race':'' Feral Tiefling Class/Subclass: '''Abjuration Wizard ''Age:'' 23 ''Hight: 6 foot 3 inches Weight: 243 pounds Physical Description: With a huge pair of bat like wings on his back Atlas is tall, scrawny and content with a somewhat grumpy look. He has blood red skin with white eyes and horizontal pupils, the top of his head has some shortish almost black wavy hair and, a pair of small horns that go up and slightly back. Continuing down his body his mouth containing a forked tongue and a number small fangs on both the top and the bottom this is met with well kept claws on his hands and feet. his other noticeable feature is his long tail that forks a third of the way down. He wares a long black tail coat with a silver lining accompanied by a matching waste coat, a mostly un-tucked white shirt and, some smart but practical trousers with matching shoes. On his hip there is a large thick black leather book with metal lining the spine and around the edges of the covers and a lighter leather inlay protecting the pages. Backstory: Atlas grew up a somewhat odd life, his father was a very successful bard and seasoned adventurer although the experience never taught the man to keep it in his pants, so he had a few "unexpected" children one of which was Atlas. Atlas was raised in his Father’s estate with his other siblings not really seeing much of his mother it’s hard to make regular visits as a demon, he was close to all his family as they were the most truthful in his life. During his youth him and most of his other siblings where all studying various fields as well as their education with some focusing on more martial techniques and some learning to command the weave be it with faith, knowledge or, natural ability, Atlas himself focused on Wizardry finding great interest in learning to take control of the weave. While his childhood wasn't exactly normal it was happy at least until Idris disappeared, while they were playing, he just vanished like smoke in the wind. after this thing took a while to get better and were never really the same, Vali even left to try find Idris the house just didn’t feel complete with some of its members missing. During his teens Atlas started to get reluctantly involved with politic more so than his youth, people would try get close to him to gain favor with his Father and, had little regard for him and his siblings so he mainly stayed away from most people and focused on his studying he could see in their eyes how little regard they had for them, although it wasn't all gloom. A few years after his disappearance Idris reappeared although it took a while for him to fit back in and he was different not taking about where he went and being a bit more on edge. With Idris's returning Vali came home to bringing all the siblings back together for the first time in a long time, the house had become whole again. Towards his twenties Atlas got sick of it all the fake people and his Fathers shit, not wanting to be a part of the politics and the false relationships any longer he and hearing tails of his brothers adventures and the freedom it granted them he left along with his brothers Idris and Vali deciding to join an adventuring guild, although if his siblings ever needed him he will always go to there aid. . The Emberstone Family: Kreven Emberstone: Human Bard, adventurer, sex fiend and Atlas's Father Atlas's mother is a powerful demon who was one of or close to the BBEG's from Kreven's adventures that he managed to seduce Milton Emberstone: First Child, half-elf druid, 36 years old. Milton is a powerful shapeshifter, he is a huge hippy and is always running around the gardens of the estate growing who knows what Idris Emberstone: Second Child, Aasimar, 29 years old, He disappeared for a while but eventually found his way home being tough and very close to Atlas leaving with him to join the guild. Vali Emberstone: Third Child, Aasimar Fighter, 29 years old, A confident fighter who left when Idris disappeared to try find him going on some adventures of his own before returning on word of Idris coming home then leaving with them both to join the guild. Klarg Emberstone: Forth Child, Half-Orc Drunken Way Monk, 27 years old. Started drinking at events where he needed to go to show face for the family and has not stopped. Spends his life traveling between major cities, accepting mercenary jobs, and attending various party's and galas getting absolutely wasted at every tavern and getting into a fight. Jannie Emberstone: Fifth Child, Human Champion fighter, 26 years old. While kind and caring with a surprisingly feminine side, she is utterly ruthless in battle seeming to completely change with the adrenaline of combat pumping through her. Kyla Emberstone: Sixth Child, Human Collage of Whispers Bard, 24 years old, Cunning and smart she excelled in the geopolitical landscaped and helped manage the household affairs helping lessen the burden for the rest of the siblings letting them peruse other things. she is stern but has a soft spot for family. Nyxi Emberstone: Eighth Child, Half Drow Paladin, 18 years old, Being raised away from the Drows matriarchal society really helps for them to not be a bitch with Nyxi her mother was happy for her to live outside the underdark as to not be a stain on the family but she found a loving home with the rest of the siblings in the estate making a oath to protect the family that accepted her.